Angel from the Ashes
by SparrowsAreAwesome
Summary: A sprig of a wallflower, a violent nighttime vigilante, a handful of winged angels, a heaping helping of crazed evil demons and a pinch of romance. Mix them all together and dump them into the crazy mix we call KHR and what do we get? One heck of a story!
1. Chapter 1

**Angel from the Ashes**

**Chapter 1: The Red Hooded Stranger and a new Wallflower**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters and they belong to their respective owners. I only own the red hooded stranger, Kuhaku Hikaru and her family and Fulton.

The night was cool and windy and the sky was a deep blue, almost fading into black. No clouds were marring the sky tonight. A lone figure in a loose deep red hoodie and ripped jeans walked the deserted streets of Namimori. He pulled his hood down lower so his face, if anyone happened to be around, would be unseen.

He was behaving strangely calm in these late hours. A normal person would have looked really paranoid and would be walking really fast when walking out this late. On the contrary, he seems to be perfectly calm, walking at a leisurely pace as if taking a stroll. It was either that he's really dumb, really good at hiding his nervousness or that he is foolishly brave.

Menacing shadows appeared in the alleys on either side of the street- the local yakuza has come to play.

"Do you know it's dangerous to come out this late at night, little boy?" a menacing looking gangster with dyed neon green hair wearing punk clothing came out of the alley, walking to the lone boy like a wolf stalking its prey.

"Did you run away from home, little boy?" another gangster came out, following the first, mimicking his menacing actions.

Soon the two were joined by ten or so gangsters, all looking intimidating and menacing- clearly with no good intentions. The lone boy in the red hoodie was still but still seemingly calm. He wasn't running away from them or cowering in fear or pleading for mercy like many people would do. Some of the yakuza gangsters were confused at this show of calmness but others didn't care. This boy was their prey tonight.

"Say, why don't you give us your money and we'll leave you with only a few stab wounds?," the gangster with neon green hair asked with mock politeness with a wolfish grin, "What do you say?"

To most of their surprise, the boy answered not in Japanese but English.

"_My, my, is this what they call a welcoming party in Japan?"_, the boy said in a surprisingly smooth and calm voice. Surprising them further, he switched to Japanese, "How rude,"

Both his English and Japanese were fluent. His English with a hint of American twang and his Japanese clearly intonated and said.

"So, you can speak English," the neon green haired gangster said his wolfish grin, "We're so scared. Is that supposed to be a threat?"

The gangsters snickered and some laughed out loud. Even more so surprising, the hooded boy chuckled along with them as if nothing was wrong. Some looked at him strangely. Just who does this guy think he is? He's surrounded by gangsters and he's laughing and acting as if nothing was wrong. Were kids these dumb these days? Perhaps.

"Yes, forgive my incompetence at sounding threatening," the hooded boy said, his choice of words and tone being surprisingly polite and light to these crude gangsters.

"Enough stalling," one of the gangsters said impatiently, "Give us your money or else."

The hooded boy chuckled, "Or else what?"

"Get him, boys," the neon green haired gangster, taking out a switch blade from his leather jacket pocket. The other yakuza gangsters followed suit, taking out weapons like switchblades, knives and steel pipes. These were the kind of gangsters who don't hesitate to kill.

The boy didn't seem fazed- at least from looking at him, his face was still hidden under that hood.

"Yare, yare," the boy said, with a light airy tone, "I guess there's no talking you out of your sins, ne?"

"Sins?" one of the gangsters asked mockingly, "What nonsense are you spitting out?"

"Just get him!"

"You'll regret ever crossing us, boy,"

"Prepare to die,"

Threats were thrown at him as the gangsters closed in. The boy chuckled airily as they did. The boy lifted his hood a bit so that only a fraction of his face was showing. His eyes were impossibly bright and also, a really weird color- gold. The gangsters didn't care about this and continued closing in with their weapons bared-but they should have.

"Repent,"

* * *

It was another…somewhat normal day for Tsuna. Except for the fact Reborn had blown him off his bed to wake him up and that Lambo and I-pin and trampled all over his breakfast. At least, there wasn't anymore major fighting after the Ring Conflict.

Tsuna sighed in relief as he went out of his loud house- Lambo and I-pin were still fighting in the kitchen. His stomach growled in hunger but there wasn't much he could do. His breakfast was totally annihilated and he's almost late for school. He'd better hurry otherwise… Otherwise he'd have to face Hibari for being late. He shivered at the thought. He wouldn't want to be beaten up by him- again.

He started jogging at a pace he could handle so that he could reach school on time.

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna turned to see his self-proclaimed right hand man- Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna greeted, "Ohayou."

"Ohayou!" Gokudera greeted back, grinning at him, "How lucky for me to bump into Juudaime so early in the morning!"

Sure lucky, Tsuna thought. Gokudera's enthusiasm about him serving him was almost overwhelming but at least, he was nice to him. It's already great that he has friends- unlike before.

"Tsuna-kun!"

Yamamoto appeared around the corner, grinning his grin of his.

"Yo!"

"Ohayou Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna greeted, smiling.

Yamamoto grinned, putting an arm around Tsuna and Gokudera, "Lucky for all of us to bump into each other in the morning, eh?"

Gokudera flared up at Yamamoto's presence and pushed Yamamoto's arm off them, "Baseball nut! Don't touch me! And you have no right to touch the Juudaime!"

Yamamoto just laughed. Tsuna sweatdropped at the antics of his friends. It was nice that everything was back to normal.

They reached school on time- thankfully. Tsuna sighed in relief as they passed the school gates. He won't be beaten up by Hibari anytime soon.

So the day so far for Tsuna and company was normal. No beatings, no fighting, no Reborn popping up- yet. Reborn hasn't been bothering at school for the past few days- it was only when he got home Reborn would start pummeling him with his revision style- which involved blowing him up when he answered something wrong. It was strange that he didn't bother Tsuna for this long at school but he wasn't complaining. In fact, Tsuna was savoring it- wishing that it would last.

He entered the classroom and took his usual seat next to Gokudera and plopped his briefcase bag under his desk. There was a fair amount of people in the classroom now and he scanned the class for one person- Kyoko-chan.

And there she was talking to her friends at her desk on the other side of the classroom. She looked well.

"Wah…Kyoko-chan looks cute as usual…and she looks happy again today…thank goodness," Tsuna thought happily, smiling.

"Eh? A new transfer student?"

Tsuna's attention switched from Kyoko to another group of girls in front of the class. Transfer student?

"Yeah," one of the girls said excitedly, "I heard from Minato-sensei yesterday after school!"

The girls giggled excitedly at this new piece of information.

"I hope he's a boy!" one of the girls said, "Hopefully we'll have one more cutie to add to our class!"

"Totally!" another girl agreed, "Is he going to be another foreigner?"

"Yeah, Minato-sensei mentioned that as well," the girl who first informed of the coming of the new student said, "But he didn't mention where he's going to be from,"

Foreigner?, Tsuna thought. The last time a foreign transfer came into this class- it was Gokudera. And he happened to be part of the mafia. Maybe this person who was coming is part of the mafia as well. Tsuna really didn't want anymore people from the mafia coming again. Not that the people he knew are in the mafia were bad people…they were just…really weird…and they tend to drag him into all sorts of trouble. Perhaps Reborn has something to do with this new transfer student as well. No, he shouldn't think of that. That would just be…

"Juudaime," Gokudera turned, suddenly looking serious, "Do you think this new guy is involved in the mafia?"

It seemed Gokudera had come to the same conclusion as him but it's not fair to judge the guy without seeing him first. "I don't know. Probably not, Gokudera-kun,"

Hopefully.

"The mafia game again?" Yamamoto-kun said in his usual carefree tone from his desk next to Gokudera.

He STILL thinks the mafia is a game, Tsuna thought.

"The mafia is NOT a game, baseball nut!" Gokudera snapped at him glaring, "Get it through your thick skull!"

Yamamoto just laughed at Gokudera, "Ma, ma, no need to get so fired up about this, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera just got even more annoyed and started ranting and shouting at him- again.

Then, Minato-sensei walked into the class and Gokudera quit his ranting. Everyone stood up and did the customary greeting and sat back down.

"Ok, now that everyone's settled down, I have an important announcement," Minato-sensei said, "We're going to be having a new student in this class,"

The class buzzed with conversation.

"I told you so!"

"I didn't know that,"

"You weren't listening to me weren't you?"

"Is he going to be a boy?"

"No a girl! We already have a boy transfer student!"

"Ok, quiet down," Minato-sensei said firmly, and everyone quieted down., "Ok, you can come in now,"

The door slid open and a short tanned girl with above shoulder length black hair entered. She wore her uniformly neatly (or maybe it's just because her uniform was brand-new) and seemed to be nervous from the way she was fidgeting with her hands. But the really weird thing about her was her sunglasses. They were really dark and big, covering her eyes entirely and reaching about halfway on her eyebrows.

"Is she blind?"

The same whispers resonated quietly in the classroom; they didn't want her to hear them. Tsuna was thinking the same thing when he saw her sunglasses. Or maybe she's wearing them to look cool? Probably not.

Minato-sensei wrote her name on the blackboard: Kuhaku Hikaru. She most definitely did not look Japanese, more South East Asian than that, but the same could be said for Gokudera. He didn't look Japanese but he has a Japanese name.

"This is Kuhaku Hikaru and she recently moved here to Japan from Hong Kong," Minato-sensei said gesturing to the small tanned girl, "She has a condition with her eyes so please take extra care of her,"

The whispers buzzed around the classroom again.

"So she is blind,"

"Then why isn't she in a special school for the blind then?"

The small girl made an awkward bow as if she was not used to the gesture. What's to be expected? She just moved here to Japan anyway.

"Hi…" she said in a quiet, shaky voice after bowing.

"Can you tell us a bit about yourself, Kuhaku-san?" Minato-sensei asked, urging her.

Tsuna sweared that she winced a bit when he asked her to talk some more. She reminds him of the old him…the old him when he was more commonly known as "Dame-Tsuna". He can sympathize with her. He doesn't like talking in front of a lot of people too.

"Um…I'm Kuhaku Hikaru…I'm 15…" she started shakily.

"Ok, how about hobbies? Anything you like to do? Sports?" Minato-sensei urged on.

This time, he visibly saw her wince.

"I like reading novels…and comics…" she said in her soft voice, "I'm not very good at sports…"

Minato-sensei was finally satisfied with her performance and sent her to sit at the empty seat in the back row. She walked and sat down quickly, not wanting to have people stare at her anymore. The girl looked normal enough and she doesn't look like she's involved in the mafia either. But the same could be said for Fuuta as well… he looked innocent yet he's involved in the mafia.

But for now, she's innocent. To be honest, she didn't look remarkable in any way. It was just the sunglasses that made her stand out but that's about it. She seemed to have achieved the feat of blending in the class on her first day. No one seemed to be too interested in her so she got fewer glances and stares when compared to when Gokudera first came. She was unremarkable. A wallflower. Nothing too good or bad about her. Way too normal.

At least there's one person that's normal for sure, Tsuna thought.

* * *

"Did you see the news this morning?"

Hana and Kyoko were chatting in their usual corner of the classroom and Tsuna couldn't help overhearing what they were talking about. He was only half listening to what Gokudera and Yamamoto were talking about.

"No, I haven't," Kyoko said shaking her head, "Why?"

"You better be careful when you go out at night," Hana said in a serious tone, "There's another crazy guy on the lose,"

Another crazy guy? Tsuna looked at his dynamite crazy friend and his baseball obsessed friend who happened to know how to swing swords. Then his mind wandered to Bianchi…who manages to poison his food every now and then…then Lambo and I-pin. Then that pervert of a doctor Shamal… He did not want another so called crazy guy to be in Namimori. He's already had more than his fair share of crazy people.

"Crazy guy?" Kyoko asked worried, "You mean like a stalker?"

"No, even more dangerous," Hana replied her tone getting more serious by the minute, "This guy is in a completely different league. He managed to take down an entire gang by himself and the police are looking for him because they think he's dangerous. I mean, who goes around beating up gangs randomly?"

Hibari that's who. But this doesn't sound like Hibari at all. He only beats them up when gangs had done something to catch his attention. So far, gang activity in Namimori was relatively low, almost nothing had happened. So this guy must be someone different?

"Wow…by himself?" Kyoko said, a bit wowed, "Is he really a bad guy? I mean he did take care of a gang. Isn't that a good thing?"

Tsuna thought the exact opposite. Of course, anyone who beats up a gang doesn't mean he did it for charity. He's definitely dangerous.

"No sensible person would beat up a gang who didn't do anything to them, Kyoko," Hana said, trying to get her point across, "With this guy on the loose, who knows what he'll do next? He might start attacking innocents."

"So who is this guy anyway?" another girl nearby butted in, really curious, "Is he cute?"

Hana scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Seriously, Ai-chan, all you care about is cute guys,"

Ai puffed up her cheeks looking annoyed, "I so do not! But anyways, does this guy have a name? What'd he look like?"

"Even the gangsters who were attacked didn't know what he looked like," Hana answered, reciting what she heard in the news that morning, "The only description about him is that he was wearing a red hoodie with his hood down so his face wasn't seen and judging from his voice, he sounded like a teenager…around 16 or 17."

Ai nodded, not really satisfied with the lack of description.

"Any names?" Ai asked.

"The media gave him one…Robin Hood…"

"That's lame!" Ai exclaimed, "Way too lame!"

Another kid? Another crazy kid on the loose to be precise. Tsuna couldn't help wondering if Reborn had anything to do with this new crazy kid who beats up gangs. It seemed that all the crazy people he knew were young…except for Shamal and Dino.

* * *

"It's about time," a smooth voice said, his airy tone a bit annoyed. A black kite (the huge brown bird kind not the toy that you fly around in the wind kind) swooped down from the sky and perched on his shoulder. It was the lone boy with the red hoodie again. He was out in the deserted streets of Namimori, walking as if he doesn't have a care in the world. He was a strange sight with this huge brown bird of prey perched on his shoulder.

"What took you so long, Fulton?" the boy in the red hoodie asked the bird. The bird just gave him what seemed like an annoyed look- if birds could look annoyed. The boy nodded as if the bird had spoken, "Ah turbulence eh? I thought our dear friend Mistletien took care of that."

The kite, name Fulton, flapped his wings as a gesture and gave him another annoyed look. The red hooded boy gave him an amused look, "Oh? News spread fast here. I didn't expect those yakuza people to be tellers if you know what I mean,"

Fulton gave his head a quick peck and dug his talons deeper into the guy's shoulder, this time clearly irritated. The boy continued walking on ignoring his companion's irritation.

"Hey, hey, at least they didn't catch me," the hooded boy said, not fazed by whatever Fulton had 'said', "And what did the news say?"

Fulton bobbed his head and flapped his wings twice and gave him a look. The boy nodded as if he understood everything.

"The police are looking for me and I'm in trouble," the boy said thoughtfully, "Not like that's anything new,"

The bird gave him a hard peck on the head. "Ow, that actually hurt that time."

"And the media's getting lamer," the boy said with an amused chuckle, "They named me 'Robin Hood'. My last title was way better don't you think,"

Fulton made a gesture that seemed like he was rolling his eyes but birds can't do that right? Right?

"But I'll take it," the boy said accepting his new name, "It's not too bad. Robin Hood."

"Hey you kid,"

Robin Hood smirked under his hood. Gangsters seemed to have melted out of the shadows in the alleys and this time they didn't hesitate to take out their weapons.

"My, my, another party?"

* * *

"The nighttime vigilante, Robin Hood, has seemed to have struck yet again last night at around 2:30 A.M," the news anchor said, reading from her notes.

The late news was on at the Sawada residence and Reborn was alone watching it. Something had caught his interest.

"Another group of local yakuza members from the Ryuujin Gang has been attacked and all are currently hospitalized due to their injuries- not are fatal and all are in stable condition. Police are currently investigating and finding the real identity of Robin Hood and possibly his whereabouts but unfortunately, even with the last incident's investigation results, the police have not been able to confirm either. Police suspects Robin Hood to be a 16 to 17 year old male- a middle schooler. The police also strongly advises Namimori citizens not to roam the streets at night. In other news…"

Reborn turned of the TV with the remote and sat down on the sofa thoughtfully. A middle schooler who can manage to take on an entire group from the yakuza? Interesting. This Robin Hood guy has just caught his interest… Would he make a good addition to Tsuna's family? Another strong person could further strengthen his current family and it's always good to expand it. But Reborn would have to be the judge of that. He smirked. He'll find out who this guy is- that's for sure.

* * *

To be Continued…

Author's Note: This is my first KHR fanfic so please kindly leave comments and reviews… It'll mean a lot to me… =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel from the Ashes**

**Chapter 2: The Baby Chases the Robin**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters and they belong to their respective owners. I only own the vigilante "Robin Hood", Kuhaku Hikaru and her family and Fulton.

Hikaru's stay in Japan had so far been…uninteresting. How can one say that anyway? But don't get her wrong, she has always been fascinated by Japan ever since she saw it on TV and she had been looking forward to moving here…well not entirely. Sure she missed her home back in Hong Kong but this move was a must. Both her mom and dad had gotten job offers in Japan (strangely coincidental but she'll accept it) and her recently deceased uncle just happened to leave them a house in Japan. So, the family packed up and moved to Japan.

The language had been easy enough to learn- at least for Hikaru but her brother and parents managed to swallow the basics of speaking, reading and writing quickly enough- so there wasn't much of a problem. English/Tagalog/a bit of Chinglish (English mashed with Chinese) has always been the language staple at home back in Hong Kong but now, it'll be Japanese. Tagalog? Oh yeah, forgot to mention that they were Filipinos. That would explain the naturally tanned skin and South East Asian features they had.

So, what exactly was uninteresting in Japan? That would be revealed in due time but for now, Hikaru's finding her new school rather…weird and thus, interesting.

She might have been able to blend in with her classmates-it was almost too easy for her- but she wasn't ignorant. It's rather fascinating what humans can discover about their surrounding if they took the time to observe. In class, she might be playing the shy wallflower angle, reading novels alone in her corner, not talking to people unless they talk to her, but at the same time, she's observing. She has a bad habit of doing so but that's just her nature- cautious, calculating and observing. Not that she has any bad intentions, she's just curious like all humans are.

She noticed on her first day, that her class, though seemingly normal at first, was filled with interesting yet slightly strange people.

First was that other foreigner (perhaps European?) with the silver hair. Gokudera Hayato, if she remembered correctly. He stood out like a sore thumb- especially with his temper. He always seemed to be in a bad mood and constantly glares at anyone who annoys him (pretty much everyone who gives him a glance or anything like that). Was he a delinquent? No, probably not. Just acting all rebel for the heck of it. Even more unexpectedly, he was really smart. He seemed to be the major smarty pants of the class even with his attitude. Interesting yes? No one would have guessed to be honest if they didn't know him. The weirdest thing is that… was he carrying dynamite sticks? Hikaru had seen something that resembled those poking out of his pocket and sometimes when he got really angry, he would even take them out for a bit. Are they real?

What else was interesting? How he acted towards two other people. Interesting people often tend to hang out with other interesting people.

The baseball fan is one of the two people. He was in one word- refreshing. Hikaru had never seen a guy who could stay so genuinely cheerful and nice all the time- almost too nice. She's met far too many people who faked being happy and nice and seeing Yamamoto Takeshi was equivalent to seeing a unicorn for her. Very interesting. Even more interesting, is that Gokudera always seemed to be arguing or insulting him- but Yamamoto didn't seem to care and just brushed off the insults with a dazzling smile. Hikaru had to admit, Yamamoto was a bit of a looker. No wonder he's popular in class. She often saw people come up to him to talk and he will chat along with them with no hesitation. She wasn't boy-crazy or girly but still. She is still a girl, right?

The last, the one that really caught her interest and suspicion in the end, was Sawada Tsunayoshi AKA Tsuna. He was at first seemingly normal. He acted normal enough. It seemed that he wasn't doing too well academic and sports wise. And he also seems to have a crush on that girl…Sasagawa Kyoko is it? Hikaru could tell from the frequent glances Tsuna gave her. But then when she observed the aforementioned two people's attitude towards him- her interest was caught.

Yamamoto seemed like a pretty popular guy but why would he hang out with Tsuna? No offense to Tsuna but like herself, he didn't seem all that…remarkable. Yamamoto could have hung out with the other popular people in class so why Tsuna? In her experience with popular people, it's either you're really cool, popular or really lucky to get to hang out with popular people. Childhood friends? Maybe. But…something's telling her that's not it.

Gokudera always seemed to be fawning over him. Strange right? He's really sour to other people- especially Yamamoto- and then, he's acting like a loyal servant to Tsuna. Strange. Is Tsuna important to him? Best friends? But who would call their best friend "Juudaime"? Juudaime meaning Tenth in English. Tenth as in…Sawada Tsunayoshi the Tenth? No not likely. Japanese names do not commonly have a number suffix to their names. That's more of an English thing. Gokudera's tenth best friend is Tsuna? Maybe…but something's telling her that's not it. He says it with such high respect so it's not likely…Tenth master? Nah. Master? Who would treat people as their master nowadays? In the past maybe but today? Gokudera also always seemed protective of Tsuna. It's really obvious. He also seems…possessive. Whenever Yamamoto talks to Tsuna he snaps at him and rants. Strange.

Something is up and all the things she observed from the trio doesn't add up to an answer. What is Tsuna to them? They obviously act like good friends but is there something more? What's the real connection between them? Are they involved in something? Something in her gut says yes.

* * *

It was time for double English in class 2-A. A subject not well liked by the class. Truthfully, they had a lot of difficulty with the language since everything- from the way you speak it to the sentence structuring- is different. The only two people who seemed to take English in their stride were Gokudera and Hikaru. Gokudera's English wasn't perfect but at least, it was better than everyone else. But Hikaru, was something else.

Hikaru's first language, despite being a Filipino, was English. It was her preferred tongue since almost everyone she knew spoke in English to communicate despite being from different culture backgrounds- Indian, Pakistani, Chinese, Korean, American, Filipino, Canadian, British, and more, you name it. Hong Kong is an extremely diverse city thus, many people from various backgrounds live there. English was the main thing you want to speak if you want to communicate with the ethnic minorities in Hong Kong. The only other dominant tongue was Cantonese, AKA traditional Chinese.

"_So we have a new student here with us," _the English teacher, Mister Nakajima, said in slightly accented English, _"Can you introduce yourself in English? Miss Hikaru Kuhaku right?"_

Hikaru almost felt relieved that she was going back into her comfort zone- speaking in English but the thing is, she had 30 or so pairs of eyes staring at her now. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She hated being stared at. She doesn't like attention.

"_Oh could you come up here to the front of the class so we all can hear and see you properly,"_

She hesitated but gave up under the expectant gaze of the teacher. She stood up as calmly as possible and walked to the front of the class trying to ignore the stares she was getting. She took her place next to Mister Nakajima.

"_Are you nervous, Kuhaku?" _Mister Nakajima asked with a warm smile, _"There's nothing to be nervous about. Just relax and I'll talk you through this ok?"_

Hikaru tried to calm her nerves and it did a little, _"Ok…"_

Mister Nakajima began, _"Do you have an English name Kuhaku? You don't look Japanese to me,"_

Darn right. _"Erm…yes I do…" _Hikaru answered as calmly as possible, _"Hikaru Kuhaku's just my Japanese name… My real name is Dawn D'Aguilar actually…"_

"_May I call you Dawn then?"_

"_Um sure..." _Hikaru replied, feeling a bit more relaxed now that she's spoken a bit more, _"It's common for people who talk in English to call people by their first names, right?"_

"_Yes of course," _Mister Nakajima said, sounding impressed by her English, _"May I ask a question? You don't seem western to me either. Where did you come from?"_

"_I just moved from Hong Kong,"_ Hikaru answered, _"But I'm a Filipino…From the Philippines…"_

"_Ah yes, Filipinos have remarkable good English,"_

So the conversation went on for another 15 minutes. Hikaru didn't mind (she even managed to ignore the stares) since it's been a long time since she's been able to talk in her preferred tongue. Even at home, she is required to speak in Japanese to improve her language skills. It felt great to speak comfortably without worrying if you're saying something wrong or something. In fact, she was almost- ALMOST-enjoying this.

Everyone in class was in awe at her fluency. She almost sounded like those people they saw on TV since her English was a bit influenced by an American accent. Some even thought that she was a show-off- one of them being Gokudera.

"_Thank you very much Dawn for sharing that with us," _Mister Nakajima said, ending the conversation, looking pleased that he had at least one student fluent in English, _"Not class, I hope you learnt a lot from listening to our conversation. You can even ask Dawn over here to help you with your English if you'd like,"_

Hikaru tried her best to look small in her seat. The last thing she wanted was attention. Oh boy…

* * *

Night fell in Namimori and once again, the streets were deserted. The newly named Robin Hood, the lone red hooded stranger with his trademark hood still covering his head and face, walked the streets again with his black kite companion-Fulton- on his left shoulder.

"Ne, Fulton," Robin poked his feathered companion on his shoulder, "Do you ever wonder if the police can actually find us?"

Fulton just made a gesture that seemed like he was rolling his eyes and puffed himself up as an answer.

"No, I'm not doubting you, Fulton," Robin chuckled, his footsteps barely audible on the pavement, "I'm just wondering about the competence of the Namimori Police."

Fulton shifted on his perch and made a small sound that sounded like a low growl.

"Hey, I'm careful," Robin said indignantly, poking Fulton in the side making the bird glare at him, "It's not that I want the police to catch me,"

The bird made a sound that sounded like a sigh and turned his head away as if annoyed.

"That's why you love me," Robin chuckled, continuing to walk down the deserted streets, "One more round around this place and we're done."

Fulton suddenly perked up, alerting Robin, causing him to stop in his tracks. He suddenly chuckled.

"How long do you intend on following us, hmmm?" Robin said without looking back, "I have to admit, you are pretty sneaky."

"Ciaossu,"

Reborn stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself. He had been following the hooded stranger since he caught sight of him in Namimori. Robin turned to face…nothing? Fulton made an impatient cry, digging his talons into his shoulder. Robin got the message and looked down to see Reborn- an infant wearing a sharp suit and a fedora with what seemed like a lizard on its brim. Strange attire for a kid as young as he.

"I didn't expect a kid to be following us," Robin said, sounding amused, "But no matter…"

Robin crouched to the level of Reborn but his face still hidden in the shadow of his hood.

"Shouldn't you be home? Didn't your parents tell you it's bad to walk out at night?" Robin asked amused, Fulton shifting nervously on his left shoulder, "But I'm having the impression you're no ordinary kid, hmm?"

"You guessed right," Reborn replied with a smirk. The hooded boy chuckled in amusement.

"You can speak pretty well for a baby," he remarked, a smile in his voice, "Excuse me for being rude but I have to get to the point. Why are you following me?"

"I was just curious about you, Robin Hood," Reborn answered, "You're quite the sensation on the news,"

"Ah, using the name the media gave me eh?" Robin remarked with his usual airy tone, "If you asked me, it's a bit lame,"

The conversation between the two strange people seemed to be friendly but in fact, there was a tension that was almost electrifying between them. This was serious business.

Reborn smirked his little smirk, making him look older than he actually is, "How about you take off that hood of yours so I can see you properly?"

"No can do, kid."

"Do you have a name?" Reborn asked.

"Now why would I tell you that?" Robin replied with a hidden edge in his light tone, "But if you must know…"

Fulton dug his talons into his shoulder deeper as a warning but Robin ignored him, "The name's Uriel. Much better than Robin Hood don't you think?"

Reborn gave no answer but he looked satisfied- for now.

"Forgive my rudeness," Uriel's light tone turned stiflingly polite, he stood up and turned to leave, "But I must take my leave."

And before Reborn could say anything, a brilliant gold obscured his vision, catching the little hitman off guard- which is a rare feat. He didn't show it though. When the gold faded away, he was alone. Uriel was gone.

"Uriel huh?" Reborn muttered, tipping his fedora hat, "I must do more research on him…"

And he walked off in the direction of home- the Sawada residence.

To be Continued…

Author's Note: Thanks to my first reviewer! I really didn't expect anyone to review on the first chapter… Ah well. Hope you like the story so far and watch out for the next chapter! It's going to be full of butt kicking action! Kind of.

Next time on Angel from the Ashes…

**Extract from Chapter 3: The Skylark meets the Robin**

Reborn nodded crossing his arms, "Well, how about this. Let's play a little game."

"I'm afraid I have no time for games, Reborn," Uriel replied, though his tone was light, there was a hidden edge to it. The four had picked it up. It was clear Uriel was about to leave.

Reborn ignored him and continued, "A fight against Tsuna's family's strongest member is the game. If he wins you have to join the family. If you win, we won't bother you anymore."

Tsuna's family's strongest member? It couldn't be?


End file.
